


The Apple (Juice) of My Eye

by VergofTowels



Series: HSWC 2014 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 1, Eyes, Fluff, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when John learned about how the pupils of the eye dilate when they see someone they like? Remember how he slowly began to notice how dilated Dave's pupils were around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple (Juice) of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSWC 2014. Sort of fits the prompt, ahaha. .__.

Dave’s eyes are red. This isn’t really news anymore, since he told you that like years ago and finally let you look at them two months ago. It had been really dramatic, the way Dave likes to do things when he’s nervous, and you’d laughed at his dumb butt and done what you were supposed to: you told him it didn’t matter and they were just eyes and who gives a shit.

But you find yourself staring at his eyes a lot. Usually you don’t get caught, since it’s dark or he’s not paying attention, scowling instead at Luigi (apparently ironic) falling off of Rainbow Road for the millionth time while you zoom by. It’s dumb and cliché, but Dave’s eyes change color sometimes, too, from rust to cherry depending on the light, and you like watching that happen.

You like Dave’s eyes.

When you get to the vision unit in your biology textbook, there’s a section on albinism and you read that first. Right next to it on the page is a section on the pupil, which is kind of gross, but you end up reading that, too, since you might as well finish the page. One sentence in particular catches your attention. Right at the end of the paragraph it says “Pupil dilation is also a sign of sexual arousal.” You guess that makes sense, since it’s like taking in as much of the person as possible, right?

You find yourself looking at Dave’s pupils the next time you sleep over at his house, both of you lying sprawled on his bed. He’s trying to read/explain to you this text post and you’re not really listening since you’re pretty sure you reblogged that post yesterday. He doesn’t like it when you do that, and finally, he leans around his computer screen to give you his blank, annoyed look, one eyebrow raising. He’s not wearing his glasses because it’s past midnight, and his eyes are crimson tonight.

Also, his pupils dilate when he meets your gaze.

“What?” he says, when a moment has passed and you haven’t said anything. “Is there something on my face? Is it the sweet expression of victory, because you know my blog is way better than your shitty fandom one? …What?”

You smile stupidly and push down the lid of your own laptop to face him squarely. “Hey Dave, do you like anyone?”

His eyes, if possible, go even wider and you smile as he ducks behind his screen again. “Nope. Look at this cat jumping into a god damn fish bowl.” He turns his laptop toward you and you dutifully watch the video as he tries to fight back his blush.

“I already saw that, too,” you reply, laughing. “But it’s cute.”


End file.
